


Longing to Care

by IrohsTeacups



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Protective Witchers (The Witcher), Reader-Insert, Romance, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Soft Witchers (The Witcher), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lambert (The Witcher), Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Lambert (The Witcher), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrohsTeacups/pseuds/IrohsTeacups
Summary: After a month out hunting monsters, Lambert returns to his lover for a sweet, warm reunion amid the garden and the bedsheets.
Relationships: Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Lambert (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Longing to Care

You were crouched in the garden behind your modest woodland cottage gathering flowers when you heard a creak in the trees. You liked to imagine it was them talking to you as you collected herbs for brewing and pretty blossoms for a bouquet. Roses, tulips, lilies, among other things, were delicately placed in the crook of your arm as you worked. 

The garden itself was a thing of beauty. Tall hedges and long ferns that almost completely hid you away when you sat on your haunches to snag a weed. Wolfsbane and celandine filled the woods with colour. There was a small stream you gathered water from, a bench beside it, running down the hill into the valley below; you’d spend evenings reading there, and sometimes your love even joined you. 

He’d been gone a while. The path called, there was work to be done. But he’d been gone nearly a whole month. You trusted your witcher to be careful hunting monsters, but there was always the itch at the back of your mind; what if he finally meets a beast he cannot slay? You sighed, rising from the vast sea of greenery and walking back along the stone path to your home. 

The building itself was rather small, but it suited you nicely. You entered through the garden-side back door, the one that faced the valley below. Barrels of supplies and crates of all manner of witcher-oriented items sat in a shelter by the door. Once in the cottage, you placed the plants on the kitchen table, sorting them into alchemy ingredients, decorations, and food. Things like wolfsbane, bloodmoss, and moleyarrow were put into jars and on a shelf by the kitchen window. The cooking ingredients were chopped finely on a wooden board and tossed into the pot simmering over the fire; you were making a stew with the meat you bought at the market earlier. As you took a ceramic vase from a cupboard as filled it with water from a jug, you heard the trees groaning again. They weren’t usually this chatty. You brushed it off, carefully arranging the flowers in the vase and placing them on the windowsill.

The stew could use a few more minutes on the fire, so you took the empty jug and headed back outside to the river, lighting the lamp by the door as sunlight faded for the night. 

You nearly fell in the damn river as an almighty crash shook the whole forest. Crows took to the sky in a massive flock, screeching as they fled. You rose warily, half-expecting to see some terrifying monster charging through the trees. 

But the monster’s head was in the hand of your witcher. 

“Lambert!” You called excitedly, leaving the jug on the riverbank and rushing to him in your bare feet, pale pink dress fluttering as you ran. 

He dropped the creature’s head and stepped forward to meet your embrace, lifting you with ease as you laughed in relief and joy. He put you back on the ground and as you hugged him said with a smile, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you missed me.”

You placed your hands on his chest, his heart drumming against your fingers. You teased, “I mean, I suppose it was quiet without you. It was quite an improvement-“ He poked your ribs and you threw your head back to laugh. You rested your head against his shoulder, “Of course I missed you. I was halfway considering picking up a sword and following you.”

“I can picture you now, sword in hand, pretty pink dress covered in ghoul blood,” He smiled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I missed you too.”

A gust of wind made you shudder slightly and you decided, “Let’s head inside.” You quickly ran to retrieve the water jug, calling back to Lambert, “You’re leaving the monster head out here!” 

“Got it from a leshen,” Lambert explained as the two of you returned to the house. “Trust one of those big demon trees to be living right in these woods.”

“And here I was thinking it was the forest talking to me,” you smiled, closing the garden door and setting about preparing dinner. “Rabbit stew alright?”

“After a month of eating whatever was cheap on my travels, I’d kill for your home cooking,” Lambert answered as he removed his metal shoulder armour and black and red leather jacket. He kicked off his heavy boots and sidled up behind you as you scooped at the stew with a ladle. Lambert wrapped his arms, scarred and rugged from years of witchering, around your waist from behind and rested his head in the crook of your neck. 

“You’re not normally this much of a hugger,” You pointed out as you placed two full bowls on the kitchen table. You turned to him and he surprised you by lifting you onto the wooden kitchen countertop with ease. You tilted your head, your eyes meeting his yellow ones, “What’s up?”

He sighed deeply in thought and said, “Being gone so often... I guess I’ve started wishing I could bottle moments like this. Mundane and peaceful. I’m just really trying to enjoy it before returning to the path.” 

“Awww, I’ve turned the witcher into a softie,” You smiled. Lambert rolled his eyes, and you placed a hand on his right cheek, brushing the scar down his temple with your thumb. You slid the slid your hand behind his head, fingers threading through his dark hair, bringing his face to meet yours, and pressed your lips to his gently. “I’m so happy you’re back, my love.”

“Happy to be back, princess,” Lambert said, pulling a seat out at the table for you. Once you were both settled and started eating, he asked, “So, anything interesting happen when I was gone?”

You hummed, poking the meat in the bowl with a frown, “Witch hunters were in the village today. Looking for mages, alchemists... herbalists...” 

“Guess I came back right on time then,” Lambert said. “They give you any trouble? I need to speak to anyone?”

“By speak you mean use the axii sign? Mind control them into doing something humiliating and or deadly?” You asked with a hint of a smile.

Lambert gave his signature cocky yet proud smirk, “Course. Can’t let anything happen to you, can I? Gotta save you from the forces of evil, yadda yadda.”

You laughed, “We should start keeping track of who saves who. I think I’m in the lead,” You were satisfied with how surprised Lambert looked. You pecked his cheek as you took his bowl and placed both of the dishes in the basin. 

“You? In the lead? Remember when I saved you from those nekkers?”

“And then I had to patch you up!”

“Okay, what about the werewolf last year?”

“The one you wouldn’t have killed without the herbs grown in my garden?” You reminded, taking his larger hand in yours and leading him from the table.

Lambert scoffed a half-laugh, “Well, we’ve been neck and neck, but today’s leshen put me in the lead.” 

“My hero,” You joked, draping your arms over his shoulders. 

“Just doing my job,” He said into your neck.

You hummed as his lips ghosted over a pulse point like a wisp of summer wind, “And what job would that be?”

His teeth traced the sensitive skin under your jaw, eliciting a shiver from you as he replied lowly, “Taking care of you.” With that, his hands slid under your thighs and lifted you. Your legs wrapped around his hips and he made his way with haste to the bedroom. For the last month, Lambert had been a man starved, in every sense. He was going to take good care of you right now. 

With his lips locked against yours in a passionate, needy kiss, he found the button for your dress at the name of your neck and quickly undid it. Your dress pooled at your ankles and you sighed sweetly into him as he pulled you closer. 

“You better hurry up,” You teased, taking the hem of his shirt and tugging it upwards and over his head. “Been gone a month. We’ve got some catching up to do.”

Lambert chuckled, “Needy are we, my love?” He placed his hands on your hips pushed you gently back on the bed, hovering over you where you lay. “Good. I can hear your heart beating...” he said, the candlelight from the bedside table bathing him in gold, bringing out the sweet-sun hue of the eyes raking up and down you. “You also smell really fucking good.” He trailed his hands lightly up your body until one came to rest by your head, propping him up, and the other took your right breast and kneaded it softly. The soft mound was so sensitive beneath his touch, much like the rest of you right now. He dipped his head down and took your nipple between his lips, tugging lightly, swirling his tongue around the taut bud before repeating the action on the other side. 

A blissful moan fell from your lips and Lambert caught it with another deep kiss, blurring your mind as your tongues tangled, noses bumped and foreheads rested on each other. 

You reached down between your bodies, finding a tent already springing up in Lambert’s trousers. His breath hitched as you palmed him, but he hid it behind a swiftly-placed love bite. This time it was you that gasped as he created a mosaic of pink-purple patches across your neck and collar, peppering your breasts with a couple for good measure. 

You couldn’t take it anymore. You were a mess. Lambert was right there though, and he moved a hand down to the white lace of your underwear. He trailed a finger up and down your clothed slit and you let out a sinful whine.

“You’re wicked,” You said breathlessly as he continued teasing you. Your hands gripped the bedsheets, then the pillows, then his shoulders, clinging to something real, for you were convinced this was a dream.

“And you’re soaking wet,” He cooed, kissing your cheek before moving down the bed and settling between your legs. He gently parted your thighs, leaving a single love bite on each right on the sensitive skin just beneath your underwear, which was now slick with desire. Lambert slid his fingers beneath the garment’s hem and tugged you’re underwear off you, discarding the item across the room somewhere. You swallowed, more than ready for what was next, but we’re still caught by surprise as Lambert’s tongue lapped once up your pussy. He hummed, sending vibrations through you. “I’ve missed this,” he said softly before kissing your clit, sucking gently on the bundle of nerves that sent lightning through your nerves, “making you feel good,” his tongue was skilled both in banter and the bedroom, evidently. “I’m gonna take care of you, princess.” He inserted a finger and you arched your back, mewling in desirous delirium. He added another, both down to the knuckle, and wrapped his lips around your clit as he curled his fingers, pushed and pulled, smeared your own juices all around your cunt and drove you further into ecstasy.

“Lambert please,” You begged, desperation digging at you. “Please.”

“Please what, Y/n?” 

“Fuck me!” You curled your toes and arched your back, one hand tugging his hair between your thighs, the other holding his tightly as you hit a high that he so masterfully helped you ride. 

As your chest rose and fell heavily, Lambert gave you a second to catch your breath as he finally undid his belt, abandoned it on the floor, and threw off his trousers and undershorts. A pearl of pre come dotted on the end of his hard cock, glistening in the hazy light of the bedroom. 

“Ready?” He checked.

You nodded in assurance, “Please Lambert, I need you.”

He slicked the head of his cock up your soaked folds tantalisingly lightly. You whined and gazed up at him through your lashes. He paused for a second to trace your lips with his thumb. You took his hand in one of yours, kissing his palm. He smiled down at you and resumed, pushing in carefully, inch by inch until he bottomed out in you. You felt so full and - judging by the bead of sweat that sat on Lambert’s brow - tight. 

“Fuck me, Y/n...” He groaned, head held back in pleasure. With the slight rock of your hips, he started thrusting. 

The room was filled with sex, sin, swearing, sweet nothings and soft praises. You were a hot, writhing mess beneath the mass of muscle with a slight sheen of sweat on you. You raised your hips, and Lambert hit a more delicious angle within you, He held your hips tightly, probably too tightly, but you cared not a bit. You had never felt pleasure like this before. Lambert leaned over, teeth and tongue sucking and nibbling your neck as your legs locked around his hips and your hands clung to him.

Between grunts he would tell you, “You take my cock so well... Been around the world a thousand times over and you’re still the greatest treasure I found...” 

You on the other hand, were gasping his name like a prayer, moaning obscenities, and filling the air with lewd meals that were like music to your lover’s ears. 

You came undone once more, back arched, head thrown back as a cry left your lips. It was like your blood had been replaced with liquid light, and it consumed you, unraveling the coil in your lower abdomen. 

Barely a moment after, and Lambert gasped out your name and spilled into you. Your eyes rolled back as you felt his load pour in, and he simply moaned in bliss. 

You could feel his cock soften inside your sensitive cunt, and usually he’d pull out immediately, but with the signature lack of witcher fertility, there was no rush. You basked in the afterglow for a moment, feeling full, spent, exhausted, and loved. 

Slowly, Lambert pulled out, using a washcloth to mop up his release and yours before it became sticky. He put it aside and flopped dramatically onto the bed beside you. He propped himself up on one elbow and his brows furrowed slightly, “Really did a number on you here...” His fingers delicately traced the marks left from his tight grip. 

“And it felt great,” You reassured, curling into his side. “Will you stay for a while this time before resuming the path?” 

“Hard to refuse when you as so sweetly,” He smiled, bringing your lips carefully to his, cupping your face as softly as he could, 

Your eyes drooped and you sighed, wishing you could stay up and talk for longer. You yawned, “Damn you and your witchery sleep-resisting powers...”

He laughed warmly and placed an arm around you, bringing you closer to him and allowing you to nuzzle into him, “I’ll be here in the morning when you wake up.”

“Promise?” You checked tiredly.

“Course. Gotta plan for our trip to Kaer Morhen for winter,” Lambert reminded you, leaving a kiss on the crown of your head. 

You settled into the warmth of his chest and the rhythm of his heartbeat, “I love you, Lambert.”

He clicked his fingers and the candles snuffed with a spark of magic. He closed his eyes, ever grateful that fate had more - you - in store for him than the heartless witcher life that had been laid out for him. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Lambert! Please tell me what you thought and if you want a part 2 :)


End file.
